


The Sticking Place

by ppyajunebug



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppyajunebug/pseuds/ppyajunebug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow.</p><p>For Vanessa, love takes courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sticking Place

Vanessa Marianna is born to a mother who is beautiful and a father who is powerful. From her mother, she learns that beauty does not guarantee love; from her father, she learns that power cannot keep it.

~

Vanessa is beautiful, and she is powerful, and she wonders what love will take from her.

~

She does not seek out men, but they find her. She does not accept all of them into her life and her bed- only the ones she knows she can keep at a distance, the one who she could never, would never love. 

~

Vanessa hates Lady Macbeth. The woman is ambitious and hungry for power, yes, but is incapable of living with the consequences of her actions. She pretends to strength that she does not possess. Vanessa laughs when men whisper the name in her ear. She does not regret her life; there is no spot on her hands.

~

She does not want Wilson, in the beginning. He is like the others, the ones she dines and dances and sleeps with, the ones she can set aside when she wishes to. He is less handsome, perhaps, and more open with his desire for her. But not so different, in the end. She is safe with him, because she cannot, will not love him.

~

Wilson tells her that he killed his father, and she falls all at once. He admits to murder and she is in love. In the years to come she will wonder why this is when her heart opened, and she doesn't really know, not with any certainty. But she knows that as he admits to her the violence that has stained his life, she suddenly feels that deep thrill of fear that comes from realizing how much she has to lose.

~

The city lights are fading from her window. New York is out of focus, a big city made small as the helicopter flies east. The ring is cold on her finger as she stares into the increasing darkness, those lines from that hated play ringing in her head.

_Things without all remedy/Should be without regard/what’s done is done_

What’s done is not done. Vanessa is beautiful and she is powerful and oh, how she loves. And she will not let the world take that from her.

_Screw your courage to the sticking place_


End file.
